


"You look like Satan in a fuckboy costume."

by Just_A_Simple_Girl



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bad at tagging, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Help, Holy crap - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I don't get complimented often, I have another on Quotev, I know, I might make one on Wattpad, I'm copying and pasting, Let's hope it goes well, Like, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Sadness, Suggestions welcome :), a lot of fluff, and praise, but there's sadness, doing this around people, idk - Freeform, no way I'm gonna fucking type for 12 people, oof, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Girl/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Girl
Summary: Title is you to Zalgo. Chapters will be short but hey, I tried. Will gradually add characters, please be patient!
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Dr. Smiley/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Lost Silver/Reader, Offenderman/Reader, Slenderman/Reader, Splendorman/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader, Zalgo/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Life Before~

**Author's Note:**

> Q: @SadnessBean  
> Wattpad: @GhostyGirl126

**Slenderman**

* * *

Your life? It was... Normal... Oh who am I kidding.

Your life was a good one. You enjoyed watching Transformers, writing, especially writing. You did it every day when your teacher gave you prompts.

You drew, but you weren't very good. You kept your social media updated. Only to show people you weren't dead though.

You had a regular (Age) life. But you had that craving for adventure...

Little did you know, that craving would soon be fulfilled.

* * *

**Splendorman**

* * *

Your life was terrible.

Your parents were always away, your friends wanted nothing to do with you, and your (brother/sister) who watched you abused you.

You could only trust the dreams you had of a better life. You just wanted one person that cared for you.

Just one.

Lucky for you, there was one.

* * *

**Offenderman**

* * *

If people asked you how your life was, you told them one word.

"Bland."

Seriously, not ONE druggie ever came out of the alleyways you walked by. Ever. It was really annoying. It got to the point where you groaned every alley you passed.

Little did you know, there was somebody in the allies, but he wasn't ready yet.

* * *

**Laughing Jack**

* * *

You were that one kid in class nobody liked. Called "freak." or "slut".

It was all because of your angel wings. You could turn into a devil so your mother sent you to a devil school. 

Not to mention she was never home so your dad was always drunk as fuck. You just wanted one person that listened to you. A person that loves you. You didn't know, but one was coming.

* * *

**Jeff The Killer**

* * *

You were violent as shit so you life wasn't really boring. Expelled from 4 schools, suspended for 4 more days in your current for getting into a full-on brawl with (Bully Name).

All the kids congratulated you, the teachers did too. Your reward was suspension.

So now you lie in bed, surrounded by your favorite weapons and action figures. You being the (tomboy for girls, boy for boys.) you were, you loved boy stuff. Girl things were NOT for you.

* * *

**Dr. Smiley**

* * *

You knew full well what you were gonna be when you grew up. A doctor. Not because it looked like fun, but because you wanted to help people.

Your life was a normal one. When you had free time, you would volunteer as nurse and give the current one a break at school.

You had tons of friends who loved and supported your career choice.

Your parents however....

They didn't agree. They wanted you to become a model but you didn't want to. They became angry and abusive. You just wanted it to go away.

Don't worry. It'll all be over soon...

* * *

**Lost Silver**

* * *

"Who the FUCK STOLE MY DRAGONITE??!! (Brother Name)?!!? (Sister Name)???!! WHERE IS IT??!! IM GONNA TELL MOMMA!!"

"IF YOU DONT WANT IT RIPPED YOU WONT TELL MOMMA SHIT, BITCH!!"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!! GIVE ME MY DAMN DRAGONITE BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP, SHITASS!!"

You and your siblings were Pokemon fans til the end of the world. Your siblings kept stealing your cards though.

Your life wasn't tragic or anything. Your mom and dad loved you and your siblings.

You had a lot of friends. The world was perfect.

Well... Almost perfect....

You didn't have anybody but your siblings to share your love of Pokemon...

Life is tough.

* * *

**BEN Drowned**

* * *

Boy were you into Zelda.

It could be Windwaker to Breath of the Wild, you didn't care. As long as it was Zelda you are ok. Majora's Mask would always be number 1 though. You completed it over 12 times and then heard about a figure.

BEN Drowned.

And set out for the game once more.

* * *

**Ticci Toby**

* * *

You had a horrible life. Your mother and father were never around and your siblings were all dead.

All the people around you never cared. It didn't seem like they wanted to though. You just wanted it to end soon.

* * *

**Eyeless Jack**

* * *

You were a very accident prone. Your arms have broken twice and your legs both have been once.

Every TIME you wanted to go somewhere, you had to ask your parents. They told you 'no' Every. TIME.

You just wanted to be like normal kids.... Though, 'normal' might not be an option soon.

* * *

**Homicidal Liu**

* * *

You got scared really easily because you were really sensitive. Like, if you got called on for an answer and people laughed when you got it wrong, you would cry. And if your friends went to a haunted house, good for them! If they dragged you along, do what you do with a stranger:

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

When your friends all gathered round for ghost stories, you were already in your tent playing your music as loud as your headphones could go.

Its not that you didn't want to go listen.. It's just that the stories creep you out a little bit.

Like the Laughing Jack story somebody told, and Ticci Toby! Those gave you nightmares (and you swear to God, you saw Jeff The Killer in the fucking woods.) for A WEEK!

You just wanted to get over your fears...

* * *

**Zalgo**

* * *

Ok, so don't be weird about it, but you LOVED to eat body parts. Arms, legs, torsos, sometimes you just ate whole humans.

You never knew why you did this. Humans just had a certain taste to them.

*shrug* like you said. You don't know.

Plus, your the future queen to the Overrealm. To seal the deal, your getting married to the king of the Underrealm.

You don't know who he is, but you hope he's either

A. Tasty.

Or

B. Cute as fuck. 


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

**Slenderman**

* * *

_WARNING : DO NOT ENTER! ALL WHO DO WILL BE FINED!!_

_The sign wants to tell me not to do something? Nah. Jump._

You were about 20 to 30 feet into the woods and you knew right then and there you were lost.

"Fuck."

**"Language, child."**

_THE FUCK?? Where??_

You covered your ears. Static rang through, but stopped moments later. A being stood in front of you. Paper white skin, no eyes... No face for that matter... 

**"Do you have a name, child?"** he held out a hand. You took it and stuttered out.

"_-_-___, sir."

 **"No need for formalities, ___. I am Slenderman. Come back whenever you want, child."** you blacked out. A few hours later you woke up in your bed with a note beside You.

**_It was wonderful meeting you_ ** **_, ___. I will see you again soon._ **

**_-Slenderman_ **

* * *

**Splendorman**

* * *

You went to the park with your phone and to get away from (brother/sister name) when a person grabbed your hand and pinned you to a tree.

"Hey~"

"Not interested. Go find some other bitch to r°pe" that sure as hell set him off.

He grabbed you by the hands and pinned them above your head. He dove his head into your neck, until he was knocked out by a tall figure.

Tentacles, white as hell skin and a really fucking happy face.

"Greetings, child! I am Splendorman! Who are you?"

"_____, sir."

"We will each other again soon, _____." and he left.

* * *

**Offenderman**

* * *

You were doing your usual routine. You know, walking down the sidewalk, looking for people in the alleyways to beat the crap out of. When you got pulled in! Yes! You froze when you saw him though.

He didnt have any eyes.

He had a mouth

THATS. IT.

(Of course) you screamed. He put a hand over your mouth. His voice had you off your feet in an instant.

"Shh.... Its ok, babe... Don't worry.. I'm not gonna hurt you..."

After you heard that you fainted. When you came to, there was a note and a (Favorite Color) rose on it.

**_Hey babe!_ **

**_Sorry for the making you faint. My beauty has that effect on people. I will see you again soon~_ ** **I'm Offenderman, but call me Smexy**

**_ <3 Offenderman_ **

* * *

**Laughing Jack**

* * *

"Hey, babe? Can I have some ice cream?" you asked your boyfriend. He wasn't really a boyfriend. More of an abuser. (Boyfriend Name) slapped me.

"You REALLY FUCKING THINK I WOULD BUY YOU SOMETHING? DON'T BE SO RETARDED (Your Name)!" he laughed cruelly.

Then you snapped. You hit him as hard as you could. Then made a run for it. He followed close behind. "(Your Name)! COME BACK HERE NOW!"

You ran up to the gate that held the broken down amusement park you and your mom used to go to.

_YES! I RECOGNIZE THIS PLACE!! I SHOULD LOSE HIM AFTER A COUPLE TURNS!!_

_Wait... I REMEMBER THAT TENT! Will.... He... Still be there? God, I hope so..._

You ran into the big top and ran back stage. There he was.

"Welcome to the bi-"

"Mr. Ring Master! Please help! My boyfriend is abusing me and I have had enough! Please..." you run up to him and cry into his chest. He heard my boyfriend scream your name.

"Stay here, (Your Name). I will be back." he put you in a chair and gave you a bag of candy. With a name written on the front

**Laughing Jack's candy~**

You munched on the candy while your (now ex) boyfriends screams died down.

* * *

**Jeff The Killer**

* * *

"(Your Name)! Go to bed! You go back to school tomorrow!"

"Alright!"

You turned off your TV that was currently playing (Favorite TV Show) and fell asleep.

~Time skip brought to you by Jeff~

You woke up to the front door opening and shutting. You thought it was your parents, but you checked the time.

_4:01 A.M._

_Your parents should have left an hour ago._

You heard your door open and you pretended to be asleep. You thought you were doing good. Until you saw the shadow above you.

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Then why the FUCK did you wake me up, bitch?"

"Huh?" while he was thinking you did your favorite game: 'Kick the Dick' and he stumbled back. "My balls! You'll pay for that, bitch!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WOKE ME UP AT 4 IN THE MORNING TO COME AND MURDER ME!"

"Fine. You win this time. I'm Jeff and ill see you around, asshole." he jumped out your window. You got up and shouted out the window:

"NO YOU WONT!"

* * *

**Dr. Smiley**

* * *

Run.

That's all you had to do. Its all you could do. Then, out of the blue, a car pulls up. "Do you need a ride?" you looked at him. Raven black hair. Ruby colored eyes. You looked at him.

You couldn't respond because you were so out of breath. You passed out after looking at him.

~Time skip brought to you by Kick the Dick~

You woke up in what you saw was a hospital room. You looked around to see the same man from before messing with your IV.

He had a surgical mask on but you could tell he smiled. You smiled back. "What's your name?"

"_____"

"Well, _____, do you have a home to go back to?" you looked at the ground. "Yes... But they abuse me for wanting to be a nurse when i grow up..." he looked visibly sad. "Nope. Not anymore. You are staying here and you are going to become my assistant. Welcome to the field, Nurse _____"

* * *

**Lost Silver**

* * *

Saying you were excited is an understatement. You were FUCKING ECSTATIC. Your mother and father are going to get you Pokemon Silver. You were so excited you played it as soon as you got home. You booted it up and there was a file already there.

You shrugged and started that up. They weren't very far, so you just decided to continue their adventure.

Eventually the game started to grow hot. To the point where you had to put it down.

Then, a boy not much older than you came out. He had bloody tears streaming down his face, and no arms or legs. You felt bad for him.

You honestly didn't care that he came out of your game. You gave him a big hug. You felt him tense but soon relax. An arm came back and he hugged you as well. "What's your name?" you asked him. "Lost Silver. Or just Silver. Who are you?" you asked him. "_____" he smiled and u guys talked until 1 in the morning.

* * *

**BEN Drowned**

* * *

You felt a good feeling when you got out of school that day. You saw a yard sale on the way to school and you were sure that BEN and his game would be there.

You went up the driveway and looked around. "Excuse me sir? Do you have any Zelda games?" you asked politely. He handed you...

~~**Majora's Mask** ~~

**BEN'S GAME!!**

"My grandson loved the game. You can have it for free if you like." your grin grew the size of your face and you thanked him and ran home.

You booted up your N64 and began BEN's game. He was really far. Then the game started to glitch so you grabbed your rope and a bucket of water and waited.

He popped out and you tied him to a chair. "AAAAA FANGIRL!!" he screamed. You looked at him confused.

"Bitch please. I would never. I just came to see who this 'BEN Drowned' really was. Turns out, he is just an elf."

Oh have you fucked up. He looked at you. "Name please." "______" he nodded and disappeared.

_( I got lazy sorry.)_

* * *

**Eyeless Jack**

* * *

You were crawling to the hospital after getting into a car crash with your best friend, killing her and hurting both your legs when you blacked out.

You woke up the next morning in a hospital bed with a boy around your age sitting next to you. He had chocolate brown hair and a mask with black sockets with what looked like tar coming out of them.

You don't know why, but some weird instinct told you to touch his hair. So you did and he flinched. 

He grabbed your hand but let it go after seeing it was you. He jumped up and waved.

You saw a note in your hand.

**Hi, ________!**

**Sorry for startling you.**

**I saw you and wanted to help!**

**I'll check on you tonight!**

**-Eyeless Jack**

* * *

**Homicidal Liu**

* * *

You were in summer camp in your tent with your roommate, you think his name was Liu, and you were trying to sleep when you heard his shift. "Are you awake?" you whispered quietly. " **What do you think, bitch-** SULLY! Sorry he can be-" you started to sob your eyes out. 

The boy reached out a hand and then hugged you. He whispered kind words into your ear.

"It'll be okay. It's fine. He didn't mean it. You'll be okay- **Sexy~** I am so sorry. Please forgive him." 

You found yourself giggling then laughing.

Soon the boy joined in and you guys bonded the entire night.

* * *

**Zalgo**

* * *

"_______! Are you ready ?"

"Almost!" [(This is what you were wearing btw)](https://www.etsy.com/listing/563121636/elegant-aline-dark-red-vintage-lace?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=red+wedding+dress&ref=sr_gallery-1-12&col=1) [(This for boyos)](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/415175659390393801/)

You slipped your [flower crown](https://www.amazon.com/DreamLily-Wedding-Festival-Headband-Headpiece/dp/B01FRBBO42) on your head and rushed down the stairs as fast as you could. You got into your carriage and you guys went down to the Underrealm.

You were snacking on a bone as you rode when your mother slapped it out of your hand.

"You must stop this habit of yours, _______. The king will not like it."

You rolled your eyes and grabbed a spare bone and gnawed on it.

"My ladies, we have arrived."

You got out of the carriage to see a really big castle with a huge iron gate. It opened and you and you mother walked in.

"M'lord, the guests have arrived." You looked up to the throne and saw the hottest man you had ever seen. It wasn't a man though. It looked like fucking Satan in a fuckboy costume.

You bowed slightly. "My Liege. A pleasure to meet you." he grabbed your hand and kissed it lightly. "Who might this lovely angel be?"

"I am _______. The future queen of the Overrealm." you said. He smiled. His teeth looked just right for tearing flesh apart. 

"My name is, Zalgo. The king of the Underrealm. It seems like this is an arranged marriage?" his servants nodded. 

"Might as well teach my lovely future wife the ways of the Underrealm."


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Forgot the last three. My bad ;w;

Slenderman

* * *

A couple days later you finally grew the courage to go back into the woods. You grabbed your journal and a pencil and went out. You jumped the fence and ran in. You got lost again and you knew it.

"Sleeeeeeennnnddddeeeeerrrrrrr? Where are yooooouuuuuuu?" You asked looking around.

He appeared in front of you and you fell down with an 'oh fuck' he chuckled and helped you back up. "What brings you to the woods at this hour, child?" you hated being called child. Especially by him.

"Well... I was hoping you could help me write... My... Book...?" he sighed. "Its fanfiction isn't it." "If you're inquiring that's its about you, you're wrong. Its Transformers." 

He thought for a moment. "Is it coming to school with you?" you nodded. He looked really sad for a minute, then sat down and you both began talking about random stuff while writing your book.

* * *

Splendorman

* * *

You wanted to see Splendorman again so you went to the park. You saw him with a teen next to him. "Hi Splendy!" you greeted he smiled at you and waved. "Who is this?" the boy looked at you. 

"Jacob. His stepson. Nice to meet you!" the boy said happily. "And before you ask-" he leaned into your ear "My mommy died last year so he takes care of me. He's not married he's single~ you should go for it~" you looked at Jacob who had a grin the size of a watermelon and you couldn't help but laugh when he got hit in the back of the head by a girl who looked and acted like the daughter of a rapist.

"Sorry not sorry, bitch!" the girl stuck out her tongue. "Lilac? What the shit? What happened to the guy in that swing?" she turned away. "In an alley... Naked... Dead..." Jacob sighed and you stood there laughing at the scene in front of you.

"Splendy your kids are fucking awesome." you said after you finally calmed down and went back over to Splendy. "One of them isn't even mine. Just watching her for my brother." "Aww. She's so cute though..." "Don't tell him I said this.... But his ex wife was fucking hot. Like every time I saw her I had to go because she was that bad." you giggled a little bit and you guys told stories of your family to each other and laughed for the rest of the day

* * *

Offenderman

* * *

You wanted more adventure. Running into the hot man wasn't enough for you. You had to see him again. You went to the alley that you first went to and ran in. "Offenderrrr~ Where are youuu~" he came out of nowhere with his fedora in his hand. "You called, honey?" I smirked. I put my hand on his chest "Daddy~"

I saw his white skin go a little pink and he cleared his throat. "So what brings you to my alley today, love?" you look away and look back. "Well... I was hoping we could hang out today." he smirked. "Of course princess. What would you like to do?" you thought for a moment. You grabbed his arm and lead him to a nearby bar. "I like the way you think." 

(You can make up the rest.)

* * *

Laughing Jack

* * *

After your 'incident' at the carnival, you went there almost every day. It was probably the one place you felt safe. Laughing Jack always listened to you. He made you feel a way you couldn't remember how long it was since you felt it.

He made you feel loved.

The carny would give you sweets, he would play games with you, and he would be there when you needed him most.

"Hey LJ!" you smiled at the clown and gave him a hug. He chuckled and patted your head. "Hey, kiddo. What do you wanna do?" you thought for a moment and an idea popped in your head.

"I saw this really, really, really cool movie in the cinema right now, we could go see that?" he grabbed your hand and nodded.

"Come on, little girl~"

"LJ! I'm not a little girl! You sound like you want to A. Rape me or B. Make me one of your victims! What the hell?" you and him snickered on the topic until the cinema.

* * *

Jeff The Killer

* * *

You were in your room doing your English paper when you heard a knock from your window. You got your sharpest knife off your bedside table and went to the window.

Same man, but you got a look at his face. Dark circles all around his eyes and a carved smile in his face. You were really surprised to say the least.

"Like what you see?" a cocky and really raspy voice said snapping you from your thoughts. You shook your head and let him in. "Don't you have anything better to do than fucking stalk and terrorize me, you bastard?" he shook his head. "___, you are so fun to fuck around with..." you wanted to ask how he knew your name, but even you knew how.

"Hey! ___ go make me a sandwich!"

"Hey asshole. I'm not your (maid/butler)! Go and make your own damn sandwich."

"My sandwiches aren't good like yours are..."

You tried to not give in but you failed. You could not handle it when somebody (but mostly him) complimented your cooking. Nobody was ever around to try it so with Jeff and your friends, if they complimented it, it was a masterpiece. You think Jeff figured it out though. Stupid lil shit.

* * *

Dr.Smiley

* * *

For the past month and a half you have been a nurse (before you ask why no doc for boys, boys can be nurses. Trust me they can.) working for Smiley. It was pretty easy. Until Jeff comes in almost once a week with stab marks all over him because he thought he could take on THE. FUCKING. RAKE. Here's that scenario for ya.

"_____, we have a problem!" 

"Ok what."

"Jeff tried to take on Rake." "Like the Rake?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Smiley. I'm buying food and equipment right now. I can't get there fast enough."

"Wa-"

"Send Slender. No way in HELL I am going with that fucking demon from the darkest pits of hell. I hate him and he hates me."

"That's who I was going to send if you would let me finish my fucking sentences sometimes."

"Whatever. I'll be there in a minute. I have to go get Slendy out of Mens Warehouse."

You walked over to the holo form (human) Slender and grabbed his hand. "Home." he nodded and you guys went home.

"Nurse in the house!"

"Office!"

"Got it!" 

You went into the office to hear groans of Jeff over and over. "I brought painkillers, needle and thread, and a BEN doll. What do we need?" he looked at you with complete disappointment when naming the last item. "Dafuq?" You giggled. "Couldn't help myself. I got it because I need emotional support. You know I don't do well under pressure." he shook his head and you guys did the procedure.

* * *

Lost Silver

* * *

It had been a while since you played your game and saw the cutie boy. You loaded up the game and waited for it to get hot.

When you felt it you set it on the ground and waited for him. He came out and laid on your chest. You noticed he feel asleep and went to sleep with him. (Sorry its short, I'm surrounded by people who are probably watching me write this. I'm in Hell school. Send help.)

* * *

BEN Drowned

* * *

After your run in with the elf boy, you were playing Breath of the Wild. Your game started glitching so you stopped. He jumped out and you gave him a controller. "What game?"

"Smash"

"K"

(Short again sorry)

* * *

Ticci Toby

* * *

You guys were friends as soon as you got waffles!

* * *

**Eyeless Jack**

* * *

You were in you [hospital room](https://www.princetonhcs.org/our-locations/pmc/your-stay/patient-rooms) sleeping when Eye less walked in. Well, not really walked in. More of jumped thROUGH THE FUCKING WINDOW.

He sat down next to you and for the first time, talked. "Hi there." you gasped because let's face it, that voice was fucking God himself.

"H-hi... Are you the one who put me here?" he nodded and his mask shifted as if he were smiling.

"Yes I am, ________. I am EJ as you read, and im sorry again for startling you. I'm not used to being touched." You panicked.

"No no no! I'm sorry for touching you. Your hair just looked so soft and perfect. Your mask is really pretty too! God, I sound like a damn fangirl." you both laughed and talked all night long.

* * *

**Homicidal Liu**

* * *

While you were at summer camp, you and Liu/Sully (Or as you called him, Lully. Its adorable, I know -w-) became really good friends. You didn't mind Sully. Even though he often called you a 'bitch' and made you cry.

You and Liu shared a cabin, so when you caught Sully peeping through your bathroom door to catch you naked you turned around in a towel and threw a shampoo bottle at his head. 8/10 times it hit him. 2/10 times it hit his dick.

You always apologized after you hit him for Liu of course, but not for Sully.

You guys were friends -w-

* * *

**Zalgo**

* * *

The whole day was filled with rules, and tests. Lots of them. Finally, it was time to eat.

Zalgo took you to the dining room and sat you next to him.

The cooks brought out plates and you looked at yours.

Boy were you excited. Arms, legs, any other limb that you could ingest. Your mouth was watering like crazy, and Zalgo saw this. He laughed. "You can eat now. I'm not stopping you." You grabbed an arm and as gracefully as you could put it in your mouth.

Zalgo had ZERO table manners and was kinda looking at you like you were crazy. This place could let you act like a regular person? Really?

He winked and ate with the zero manners he had while you started to actually be able to enjoy your meal.


	4. Toby Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I put him in or not soooo here we gooo!!

Life Before

* * *

You had a horrible life. Your mother and father were never around and your siblings were all dead.

All the people around you never cared. It didn't seem like they wanted to though. You just wanted it to end soon. 

* * *

Meeting

* * *

A normal day in your empty house. Your phone went off and a text message from an unknown number.

**Come outside.**

_Who is this?_

**Just do what I said.**

_Ok._

You go outside to see nothing there. Then a hatchet come out of nowhere. Your face was about an inch away. You heard some dickwad in the background mutter a 'fuck' as another yelled at him. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" his accomplice practically screamed at him. You went inside then came back out with a bowl of popcorn.

The one with a yellow hoodie watched you do this and shook his head chuckling. 'Hatchets' as were gonna call him, saw you too. He looked a little angry but also sad. You saw the sadness first.

The one yelling at 'Hatchets' went to punch him but you got there first. "Go on. Punch him! Do it! Right after you do me. Don't punch him because he missed."

You heard the boy tick behind you. Then again. Then you heard the pop of his neck and you cringed. 'Masked Man' sighed and told the other to go. Then he left too.

You and 'Hatchets' talked for a while and when out for dinner. You saw this really awesome looking breakfast shack and it was close so you walked. You and 'Hatchets' went in and ate some waffles. "I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" he held out a hand. "Ticci Toby." 

"_______"

He chuckles and finishes eating. He pays for dinner and you guys go back home and have a movie marathon. You guys haven't even been friends for a day and look at you!


	5. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His POV! Finally! :D
> 
> Edit: Just going back and rewriting some stuff.

**Slenderman**

* * *

I sat at my desk doing my paperwork. Ok, maybe not doing it. My mind was on different matters. A certain matter.

______.

Her smile. Her humor. Her love for literature. It's like she's the one for me forever.

(He/She) was perfect. 

-_-_-No POV-_-_-

"What do you think is wrong with Boss?" Toby asked his partners. Hoodie shrugged.

"I-I think it's a-a girl I keep h-hearing h-him m-mention... What w-was th-the n-name.. I th-think it was _-_-___?" "She sounds adorable." Masky sighs. 

**"You stay away from her or you're going in the basement for a month without food or water."**

* * *

**Splendorman**

* * *

"Why is this so difficult??" I screamed. I saw Jacob walk in. "You ok, Dad?" I shook my head. I told him about _______ and how beautiful she was.

Jacob smiled and for the first time since his mom died, there was no sadness behind it. It was a happy smile. He put an arm on my shoulder.

"Its only difficult because you feel like she won't feel the same. When you find out they do, its simple." I was at a loss for words. He smiled and walked away. "Hope you solve your love problems, Dad! Love you!"

God, I love my kid.

(Not incest you sick fucks)

* * *

**Offenderman**

* * *

I just got done with another victim and was chilling on the couch. I heard the door close and Lilac and Kagekao come in yelling. 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND KAGEKAO! I MAY NOT GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL IF I DON'T PASS THIS TEST! SHE DIDN'T EVEN TEACH THIS! NOW I HAVE TO DO A TEST ON IT?"

"Lacy, we can still get married next year! Its fine! Ochitsuku (calm down)!"

"NO I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED OUT OF PITY! I NEED TO DESERVE IT!" 

I listened to them argue like they were already married. I wished someday I could get married. It seemed like a nice thing. However, I didn't have a lover. Then I realized.

_______.

She was nice.. Gentle.. Fucking hot as hell.. She seemed like a good choice. I would have to work my way up there first...

"Nani ga hitsuyōdesu ka?" (what do you need help on?)

".....Japanese..."

"Shinkendesu ka.." (Are you serious..)

"YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME"

"YOU WOULD HAVE MADE FUN OF ME BAKA (Idiot)!"

"I WOULD NEVER!"

"YES YOU WOULD!"

"....Oroka..."

"SEE YOU CALLED ME STUPID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Today is gonna be a long one...

* * *

**Laughing Jack**

* * *

So lately... I have been having this person on my mind. She is fucking gorgeous, funny, kind, super fucking twisted. Like, would not care if I murdered all the people around her. And super gorgeous. Did I say that already?

This person is none other than _____ of course. Anytime I had my victims with (hair type), (hair color), or (eye color/colors), I softened. I didn't mean to. ______ made me do it. I couldn't help it. They were to damn adorable.

"Yo, Jack? You ok?" Jeff and BEN looked at me confused. I shook my head. I told them what was wrong and BEN looked at Jeff.

"You. Are. In. Love." Jeff poked fun. At first I didn't believe it, but over time, i realized he was right. I guess I really was in love.

* * *

**Jeff The Killer**

* * *

Every time I finished a kill and was running from the cops, I crashed into ___'s house. Her (length), (color) hair, her eyes.. They look like (color) (gemstone).

I just wanted to make her beautiful like me. She didn't need it though. What would make her perfect was me standing by her side.

* * *

**Dr. Smiley**

* * *

*le sigh*

Why does she make me feel this way? Why is it just them? Why does nobody else make me feel this way but her?

_____. Why do you have to do this? Why must it be you? I mean it would be fun to have my assistant be my lover... But would Slendy allow it?

**"Do not worry Smiley. If you truly love her, I will do nothing. Neither will the other pastas. I'll make sure of that."** I smiled a Slendy.

He really wasn't a monster. He was just misunderstood. (Has anybody else seen the Slender picture that says: I just wanted a fucking hug? That's me with my best friend).

* * *

**Lost Silver**

* * *

Every day as soon as ______ got home and jumped on her (console), I popped out. She made me feel less lonely. She makes me feel a feeling I haven't felt since I died.

Happiness.

She was so kind. So gentle. She was really something else. Nobody but me could have her.

I would make sure of it.

* * *

**BEN Drowned**

* * *

I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with a victim before. Honestly, I don't think I ever did. It was just straight up kill.

______ made me feel like I was living again. She didn't criticize me for the way I looked. She loved video games the same too! Who doesn't want a gamer? 

"So can I fuck her~?" Red wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't even think about it, Red." I rolled my eyes. "I'm with Red. She sounds like a total hottie~." Dark Link smirked.

I ignored them and Silver nudged me "Don't li-listen to the-them. They j-just w-w-wanna g-get under y-your sk-skin." I smiled. "I know Silver. They do this Every time though..."

Even though I had grown used to the teases, it made me mad seeing them want to touch my ______.

* * *

**Ticci Toby**

* * *

After a few weeks of _______, I started noticing differences in me. I twitched a lot more, my ticks were getting more frequent and whenever somebody brought up the topic of her, I got all embarrassed and defensive. 

This girl is taking a toll on my mental health. Seriously. It wasn't great to begin with, but she makes it worth it.

I'm gonna make her mine.

* * *

**Eyeless Jack**

* * *

While I was out getting kidneys, a certain girl came to mind.

________.

She was nice, gentle,and I could trust her with what was under my mask. She didn't judge me!

She didn't judge me for eating kidneys either!

I hope she feels the same...

* * *

**Homicidal Liu**

* * *

Sully and I and went to this camp to see if there were any victims. When all of a sudden we see this- **Sexy, hot, person with the body of a goddess-** Sully! 

Anyway, so yeah. She's kind, sweet- **sensitive as fuck-** STOP INSULTING HER!

I just hope she feels the same...

* * *

**Zalgo**

* * *

Now, I have been in the Underrealm for millennia. However, never in my time have I met somebody quite as extraordinary as her.

_______.

Her smile, her laugh, the fact that she's an Overrealmer and eats limbs. She is perfect for me.

I wish she could know...

How I long to tell her....


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. Last edit I swear.

**Slenderman**

* * *

You waited in the usual spot of you and Slenders, when he came up to you acting really nervous. "Is there something wrong, Slendy? He shook his head. 

**"I do have one minor question.."**

"Yes?" 

**"Will you become my girlfriend?"** you gasped. You had feelings for Slendy, but he took your place! "I was supposed to ask first! >:("

You pouted and he chuckled. **"Is that a yes?"** you sighed and gave him a hug. "Yes..."

* * *

**Splendorman**

* * *

You went out skipping down the street to the park where Splendy told you to meet. You didn't know why, but it felt good to have him with you.

You were best friends. Although sometimes you wanted to be something more.

"Hiya Splendy! Are you okay?" I asked. He sighed.

"_______, last night I realized... Something unusual... I realized.... I was in love with you... Will you be my girlfriend?"

You gasped. He felt the same? It was so..... unexpected!

"Of course!" you guys then went out for ice cream. It was great.

* * *

**Offenderman**

* * *

You went or the alley you always did and waited for Smexy. He showed up really late which was very unusual but you didn't question it.

"Hey, babe. Before we go can I ask you something?" you were even more suspicious. Normally it would be just straight up arrive and go.

"I was wondering... Can you be my... Girlfriend..?" you flung your arms around him and repeated a word he would never forget..

"Yes!"

* * *

**Laughing Jack**

* * *

You looked around the abandoned carnival in hopes of seeing the demented clown you had gained feelings for.

You hopped into the tent he's always in and sat down while he finished the victim.

When he was done he handed you a lollipop with the words: "You are now my girlfriend until the lollipop disappears."

You spent the next 20 minutes licking this lollipop and it never went away.

* * *

**Jeff The Killer**

* * *

You were walking down the sidewalk, and then you saw Jeff. In an alley in front of a girl. You rolled your eyes.

"Doing girls without consent instead of killing now, Jeffy?" he turned to you and shook his head violently.

"No! I was getting her to sell me this." he handed you a necklace with a knife pendant and some beads spelling out

_Jeffery's Property. Don't touch._

You blushed and said "fine." and you guys went home.

* * *

**Dr. Smiley**

* * *

You headed into the office and while Smiley was dealing with one of his "patients" you were cleaning his tools. They were all rusty and bloody.

You were thinking of you and Smiley. What kind of future you would have... If you would ever get together.... What the babies would look like... How big he is...

"Wait what was that last one?"

You snapped around Smiley was standing in the doorway smirking at you.

"How long have you been there?" you questioned really scared. "Since you started on that scalpel." it was the first tool you washed.

_Fuck._

"Well since your wondering... I will be willing to let you be my love. Do you accept?"

You smiled wider than Jeff.

"Of course!"

* * *

**Lost Silver**

* * *

You took Silver with you to ok one day. He stayed in his game for the classes, but towards the end, your pocket that held him started getting warm.

"Miss? May I use the restroom? Its an emergency." she looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Of course! Come back though. We don't need you running off again, do we?" your teacher was very bright and funny so you giggled and left.

You went into the hallway and put you Gameboy on the ground. Silver came out and leaned on you. "_____, we have been friends for i wanna say 3 months now... I have realized... I had a crush on you.... So will you be my girlfriend? Please?" you hugged him and told him "Yes. Yes I will." you then went back in the class with him in your pocket.

(A/N: The teacher knows about Silver. Important detail for later in the story.)

* * *

**BEN Drowned**

* * *

You and BEN were playing video games and eating snacks while your mom was at work. He only popped into the TV and the game glitched and a message popped onscreen

Will you be my girlfriend?

(No button is Out of Order!)

_> Yes_

_~~No~~ _

Even if the no button worked, it would have been shunned. You pressed yes and he came back out and snuggled you.

* * *

**Ticci Toby**

* * *

You went out into the forest in search of Toby and when you found him you saw him crying by the river.

"(She'll/He'll) never love me... I'm not good enough for them.." you went over and put your hand on his shoulder. He looked over and looked away to rub his tears away. "What do you want?"

"I came looking for you... What's wrong?" He held your hands.

There's this (girl/boy), they're about (your age), they are kind.. Funny.. Beautiful.. Perfect... I wanna ask them out.. Guess what their name is?" you were confused.

"Is it (Best Friend)?" they seemed to have drifted together when you went and introduced them to each other.

He shook his head. "_______, you are they most wonderful (girl/boy) I have ever met. Will you be my girlfriend?" you gasped. 

Toby was surprised when your arms flung around him as you screamed your answer.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Eyeless Jack**

* * *

You agreed to meet EJ at the park so you waited on a swing with you and your broken legs. Some DICKWAD pushed you off and into the mulch. It stung like a bitch since some piece of mulch ripped through the cast and scratched your leg.

On instinct, you screamed. People looked your way. Some went looking for the kid, some people rushed over to help you. EJ got there first and latched onto you.

"Ok, so I know you just got hurt, and im sorry for the bad timing but canyoupleasebmygirlfriend." he legit asked you out while you got stabbed with a piece of F U C K I N G mulch.

"Fine, but I need a fucking doctor now"

* * *

**Homicidal Liu**

* * *

After camp was over, Liu told you to meet him at the [willow tree](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Weeping-Willow-Tree-2-Seedling-6-10-Salix-babylonica-Privacy-Breezy-/231689460141) outside the park. Normally, the willow tree creeped you out, but surprisingly, being with Lully.. It calmed your fears and you weren't as sensitive anymore (Thanks Sully!).

"Hi Lully!" he turned your way and smiled widely

**"Hey, gorgeous~** We have something we want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you- **Go out with me-** us?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Zalgo**

* * *

You were sitting in your [bedroom](http://kalnari.com/blog/astounding-backyard-idea-extraordinary-pool-and-garden-tempt-to-heap-everyone-around/), when Zalgo walked in. You put down the book you were reading and faced him with a bone in your mouth.

He put a hand on your cheek and gave you a kiss.

"At first, I was kind of sad. However, now I realize. Its the greatest thing ever. Will you become my girlfriend until I am ready to propose and seal the deal between our people?"

You gave him a big hug with tears in your eyes.

"YES!"


End file.
